


Too Much of a Good Thing

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, Multi, Reverse Het, Trans Female Character, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat get fucked by Terezi and Jade respectively. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much of a Good Thing

“Hey Karkat.”

“Yes, Dave?”

“Do you ever feel like you’re in the middle of making a huge mistake?”

“Almost constantly, Dave.”

“Well, uh… do you feel like that right now?”

“Y’know, it’s funny you should mention that, Dave…”

“Shoosh, both of you!” Terezi interrupted both of them. Dave was on his hands and knees on the bed, completely nude, and Karkat was in a similar situation right next to him. Terezi rubbed her slick teal bulge against Dave’s bare ass, and he shuddered as she slid between his cheeks. “You are here to fuck, not to talk.”

“That’s right!” Jade agreed, sticking her own cock under Karkat’s equally naked ass and rubbed the tip against his nook, making him inhale sharply through his teeth. “We know you both love getting fucked, so stop acting like you’re scared!” The girls had never gotten the opportunity to penetrate either of them, and when they learned they’d done so with each other, they demanded the situation be rectified.

Karkat groaned. “It’s not ‘getting fucked’ that’s the issue, it’s getting fucked by _you two_.”

“Yeah, if you looked up ‘too much of a good thing’ in the dictionary, it would have you two and your cocks scribbled all over the page.”

Terezi was not amused. “First of all, Dave, ‘too much of a good thing’ is too long to be in a dictionary. And second, why would a dictionary have pictures of girls with bulges in it?”

“It’s a picture dictionary. A pictionary.”

“That’s a party game, not a reference book!” Jade shouted. “Now stop babbling and prepare for fucking!” She rutted against Karkat’s nook once more, drawing a needy noise out of him.

He looked over to Dave breathlessly. “Dave, let’s just do it already.”

Dave frowned. “Okay, but if they kill and eat us both, I’m blaming you.”

Terezi cackled as she pressed the lubed up tip of her bulge against Dave’s asshole. “Don’t worry, Dave, we definitely won’t eat you.” With that insufficient reassurance, she pushed into Dave, plunging her cock halfway into his ass with a single thrust. He groaned loudly, hands tightly gripping the bedsheets as she penetrated him.

Jade gave a sidelong glance to her troll counterpart. “We’re not going to kill you either! Unless you die of pleasure.” She thrust her hips upward, her penis breaching the hot wetness of Karkat’s nook, and he let out a strained curse word as she set into him with deep, hungry thrusts.

“Wow, Karkat, your nook feels amazing!” Jade assured him, her balls slapping against his well-cushioned rump with each thrust. “You’re so wet. And so much hotter than Terezi!”

“His nook may be warmer than mine, but there’s no way he’s hotter than me,” Terezi corrected her. She wasn’t pistoning into Dave quite as quickly as Jade, as his backdoor had been providing more resistance than she was used to. “But the coolkid here is pretty hot, too. And so tight! I didn’t realize how good it would feel to just need a little… more… _force_!” With each of her last three words, she drove deeper and deeper into him, making him moan loudly when she finally buried the entirety of her swollen length into his rectum.

The two girls had matched each other’s pace, and they exchanged a wicked look as they decided to increase it, pounding into the boys faster and faster. Dave buried his aviator-shaded face into the bed, trying to stifle his increasing moans, while Karkat threw his head back in unabashed bliss, moaning and swearing in ectsasy. “Fuck, it’s so good, harder, _fuck_ ,” he panted, feeling his climax approaching. With a loud cry, he came, his nook flooding with hot, runny juices, and a few spurts of bright red material shooting from his untouched bulge for good measure.

Jade moaned appreciateively as she thrust into his now-sopping nook, candy red juices spilling out of it with each thrust. “Terezi, he just came! And I think I’m getting close, too.”

“Yeah, same here,” Terezi said, feeling Dave’s asshole getting slick with more and more of her precum. “Let’s finish this off together!” They both bucked their hips intensely, drawing warbled noises from the boys with a final series of thrusts before they reached orgasm together. Jade howled as she fired her sticky white fluids into the mess that was Karkat’s nook, and Terezi groaned in pleasure as she shot her own genetic material into Dave’s ass, stretching out his colon with a massive load of teal fluid. As the pressure on his prostate hit its peak, Dave found himself cumming as well, a few ropes of semen firing out of his cock and onto the bedsheets.

Terezi and Jade pulled themselves out of their respective holes, leaving Karkat’s nook dripping crimson juices and Dave’s gaping asshole overflowing with Terezi’s sticky blue-green material. “So how was it?” Jade asked.

Karkat was still in a blissful haze. “So… fucking good…” he mumbled, the side of his head leaning against the bed.

Dave glanced over at him and smiled. “Yeah… we’ll…” he started breathlessly, “have to do it again sometime.”

“Do it again sometime?” Terezi repeated, grasping at her still semi-erect bulge. “How about right now?”

Dave flinched. “What.”

“Sure!” Jade said, clapping her hands together. “I’ll take Dave’s ass, and Terezi takes Karkat’s nook! Everybody gets a turn!”

“Yeah… sounds good…” Karkat agreed, still not really entirely with it.

“Hey, wait a minute…” The girls paid Dave no mind as they switched places, and he shuddered as he felt Jade’s now-erect cock sliding against his teal-stained ass. They _were_  about to die from pleasure, he just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
